brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nahdar Vebb
Nahdar Vebb is a Star Wars minifigure based on the character of the same name in the Star Wars universe. Description The Nahdar Vebb minifigure features a completely Sand Yellow leg piece, with a matching torso piece. The torso has some printing on the front, black outlining for depicting Vebb's Jedi tunic, with some lighter colours for extra detailing, along with printing for a brown belt. Brown hands are attached to the torso. The head piece is a Mon Calamari mould, previously only used in the 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser for the Admiral Ackbar and Mon Calamari Officer figures. This head piece has yellow and black printing for the eyes, and brown printing near the top. One accessory is included with Nahdar: a blue-bladed lightsaber with a Silver hilt. In the Video Games .]] Nahdar Vebb makes his first video game appearance in ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. He, or at least a Jedi similar to him, appears as an unplayable character in the Prologue level. He is a playable character and appears in the level "Lair of Grievous", and upon completion of this level can be used in Free Play mode. Vebb is armed with a blue-bladed ligthsaber, and has abilities which are common to all Jedi characters- the ability to use the Force, can double-jump, perform a lightsaber throw, cut through walls marked by the Jedi Order logo, and jump up certain sets of walls by burying his lightsaber in one wall and jumping to the next. In the game he is torn to pieces (literally) by General Grievous after intimidating him. Kit Fisto and R6-H5 escaped. Background Nahdar Vebb was a Mon Calamari Jedi Knight who served during the Clone Wars as a Jedi Healer. In 21 BBY, Vebb, alongside his former Master Kit Fisto and a small group of Clone Troopers led by Commander Fil confronted General Grievous in his lair on the Third Moon of Vassek. After a brief encounter with the group, Grievous retreated deeper into his lair after his artificial body sustained some injuries, at the cost of the lives of all Clones but Commander Fil and one other trooper. After fighting and killing Grievous' pet Roggwart Gor, Vebb and Fisto, the only surviving members of the taskforce, once again went after Grievous. Vebb, intent on killing Grievious was separated from his old Master when A4-D, Grievous' medical droid, sealed a doorway. He faced Grievous in a duel, but was killed when the General used one of his extra hands to pull out a blaster and fire it several times into his body. Fisto managed to escape from the lair after another brief duel, salvaging Vebb's lightsaber on the way. Appearances * 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Notes * In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Jar Jar Binks' clothing is identical to Nahdar's. External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Minifigure Head